


Special One

by IvorySoda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Does Haggar count as a minor character?, Druid Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance Has A Potty Mouth, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rated T for language, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvorySoda/pseuds/IvorySoda
Summary: “Stay out of this, Shiro.  You don't know what's going on.  This isn't something you can do anything about.” Lance glared at Haggar.“My little special one,” She taunted.“I told you,” Lance seethed.  “Don’t.  Call me that.”





	Special One

As far as Lance could tell, this mission wasn't going so well.  The intel they had gotten was out of date. There were druids on this ship, which none of them had been expecting.  Loads of them, so that was a big plus. They were supposed to be looking for some kind of new form of quintessence that was on the ship.  They had yet to find anything of that sort, but most of the ship was guarded by druids. If any of the druids saw them, they would immediately alert the others of their presence.  Usually this was a mission for the Blades, and it technically still was. The Blades were stationed in another quadrant rumored to hold the same quintessence.

Lance looked over at Shiro, who was running alongside him through the purple tinted halls.  There a few moments where he would whisper something into the comms or check up on the other paladins, but the two were silent for the better part of the time.  Shiro motioned to the left as they came upon a fork in the hallway. They hugged the wall and Shiro peered around the corner to see if there were any druids or guards of some sort.  It seemed to be clear. Shiro gave Lance a wave and they rounded the corner.

As they turned the corner, they immediately regretted the decision.  A puff of smoke revealed none other than Haggar, Zarkon’s witch.  _ What was she doing here?! _  The two paladins froze in place as Haggar turned to face them.

“Well well, what do we have here?”  She vanished and appeared next to Shiro, stroking his face before he turned to strike her, only to swipe at air as her figure teleported in a puff of smoke.  “It’s the champion and little blue! How nice to see you again.” Lance gulped and glanced at Shiro. It was obvious he thought she was referring to him. Lance knew better.

“Guys, we need a little bit of help.  Haggar's on the ship, she's got us cornered.” Shiro spoke into the comm.  Lance could hear the other paladins murmuring frantically, trying to grasp the situation.

“Haggar?”

“On our way!”

Haggar laughed as Shiro finished speaking and took a step forward.  Lance summoned his bayard and Shiro’s arm glowed purple. “You could’ve been so great.  So useful. So  _ powerful. _ ”  The word came out like a hiss and Lance felt his sweat run down his jawbone as he dreaded the words that flowed from her mouth.

“I’d never join the likes of you!” Shiro yelled at her, stable and unmoving.   _ She’s not talking to you. _  Lance’s mind swirled with thoughts of  _ Get out!  _ and  _ Lies!  Lies! _

Haggar raised an eyebrow.  Footsteps echoed through the corridor as the other three approached their location.   _ Go away!  Don't come here!  I don't want you to find out! _  Lance screamed at the paladins to leave in his mind, but he stayed silent as his stomach filled with dread.  He felt nauseous.

The witch smirked as all of the paladins ran into the room, panting.  She turned to look at Lance, and he felt her eyes bore into his skull.   _ Please stop.  Don't do this to me! _

“I had a special place in our ranks just for you, my special one!  You would’ve gotten so much honor. You could've been the one to surpass me.”  Lance felt a shiver down his spine at the nickname.  _ Shut the hell up! _

Shiro’s eyebrow lifted in slight confusion.  “...Special?” He mumbled under his breath. “I don't care about rank or honor!  I care about the peace and safety of the universe!” Haggar smirked as he spoke.  She warped behind him, cold breath upon his ear.

“It’s best if you kept quiet, Champion.”

Everyone moved to attack but she vanished again.   _ Please shut up, please shut up!  Shut up! Don't tell them! _  As she reappeared she looked back at Lance and his eyes widened in fear.  Her smile grew crooked with pity.

“I still have your mask, my special one.”  _ Stop with that name! _  “I’ve kept it ever since you’ve left.”   _ What?  She kept the mask? _  Lance’s spine straightened.  “Why don't you just come back?  It would be so easy here, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing!  It would be just like old times, don’t you remember?”

“What are you on about, Haggar?!  What mask?!” Shiro stepped forward and she frowned.

She appeared right in his face, anger lining her face.  “I thought I told you to  _ be quiet _ , Champion!” Her magic knocked the wind out of Shiro as he flew onto the ground, gasping for breath.  Keith and Pidge ran to help him up as Hunk stared at Lance with wide eyes.

“Lance… What… What is she talking about?  Why do you look so angry?” The others turned to look at Lance, who was trembling.  Keith spoke up.

“Is… Is she-” His eyes widened in confusion as his gaze flickered between Lance, Haggar, and Shiro.

“My dear, little, special one.”   _ DON’T CALL ME THAT!  _  Lance couldn't help it.  The grip on his bayard tightened with rage.  He was seeing red. The witch laughed at the movement.  “Does that upset you? You don't like that nickname?” Lance kind of felt bad for Shiro.  He must feel so confused thinking that the witch was addressing him.

“My special-”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

 

The others’ jaws dropped as the witch laughed and took a step towards Lance.  Keith’s grip on his sword tightened and he lifted himself off the floor. Shiro stood with the help of Pidge and stared.  Lance’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d just done.  _ Shit, shit, shit!  Mistake! Mistake! _

“Lance?” Shiro spoke worriedly, nervously.  Lance’s eyes darted around the room until finally settling on Haggar.   _ It’s too late.  I can't take it back now. _

Haggar grinned menacingly.  “Finally took the bait, huh?  I knew I could break you. I know what your weaknesses are.”

“Shut the fuck up, you witch!  You could never break me!” Haggar laughed.

“Look at your little friends, my special one!  They look so scared! Why don't you show them who you really are?”

Shiro put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.  His stature was calm, but in his eyes you could see the fear and worry.  “Don't fall for it, Lance. She's trying to control you. You have to break free,”  Lance glanced at Shiro.

“Stay out of this, Shiro.  You don't know what's going on.  This isn't something you can do anything about.” Lance glared at Haggar.

“My little special one,” She taunted.

“I  _ told _ you,” Lance seethed.  “ _ Don’t.  Call me that. _ ”  She tilted her head.

“You really don’t like that?”  Her smile sent fear running down Lance's throat but he suppressed the feeling.  “What do you want me to call you? Paladin? Blue? Or…”  _ Don’t you dare!   _ She laughed and warped in front of him, her finger underneath his chin.

“My son?”  Lance growled and his bayard turned into a sword, slashed in front of him.  The others’ eyes widened in shock.

“Lance?”

“Son?  What is she-”

“You fucker!” Lance looked around the room, eyes almost glowing with anger.  “Show yourself, you hag!” He felt a tickle on his ear as a whisper sent shivers down his spine.

“Only for you, my son,” he whipped around to face her but she had disappeared again.  She cooed when she appeared in front of the group again.

“Why do you use that boring weapon?  Don't you find magic much more fun?” A few sparks trickled from her fingers.  Lance tensed. “Do you remember this one?” A ball of water emerged from her hand and morphed into a sphere containing a picturesque scene of a calm beach.  “It was always your favorite.” Lance’s eyes widened and the grip on his bayard started to slip.

“Lance!  Snap out of it!”

Lance blinked at the sound of Keith's voice and growled.  “You bitch. You think you can take me back? After you abandoned me I’ve never trusted you.  I don't care about what we had!” That was a lie. He did care. He cared so much. “I am not your son anymore!”  His eyes glowed with raw power, magic seeping out of the cracks in his quintessence. “I am not your pawn anymore!”  He dropped his bayard. A blue fog started to seep out of his hands, raised towards Haggar. “I will use my magic for my own potential!”

Haggar laughed at the display.  “You don't scare me, little blue.  You never have.” Black fog spiraled out of her outstretched arms.  Black tendrils wrapped around Lance’s legs and arms, making him shudder.  Blue fog clashed against black as he fought to keep the witch’s magic away.

Lance’s eyes glowed yellow.  “You should be,” the air grew cold as the blue fog turned icy.  The witch gasped and the black fog seemed to flinch.

“You… Where did you learn elemental magic?  It’s impossible!” Her eyes widened as the icy fog grew closer to her.  She took a few steps away from it.

“My lion’s quintessence has combined with mine.  I feel her power flowing through my veins.” The paladins backed away from Lance as the glow from his eyes spread to his entire body.

“Lance!  What’s going on?!”  Shiro yelled, trying to get his attention.  He gasped as he watched Lance’s figure begin to change.  Long, scarlet, triangular marks revealed themselves from underneath Lance’s eyes and his ears grew pointed, like Allura’s.

“Look at my marks, you hag!  Dark quintessence has tainted them!  You think I don't feel it try to reach up and take me down like it did you and Zarkon?!”  The witch screamed as the icy fog touched her hands. She pulled away from it, revealing frost gathered on her fingertips.  The yellow glow of Lance’s eyes faded and revealed honey colored irises.

“I’m not your son,” Tears began to well up in Lance’s eyes as his fog wrapped around Haggar, causing her to screech in pain.  He flinched. “I’m Honerva’s son. You could never be my mother.” The black fog dispersed as the witch collapsed to the floor.  A tear escaped from Lance’s eye as he turned away from Haggar.

“I’m sorry…”

He faced the other paladins, who were backed against the wall in fear.  Lance's eyes widened and he lifted an arm. The paladins flinched and Lance took a step back.  “Wh- Why are you… Are you scared of me?” His voice cracked as he felt a wave of shame flow through him.   _ Look at what you've done.  Your friends will never trust you now. _  Lance bit his lip and looked down in shame.

Keith’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening.  Why was he afraid? He of all people should have understood.  He relaxed and walked towards Lance. Lance gasped as Keith put his arm on his shoulder.  Lance looked up with teary eyes and Keith smiled at the feeling of déjà vu.

“It’s alright.  I understand.” Lance's tear filled eyes widened in understanding and he gave Keith a soft smile.  Lance sniffed and pulled Keith into a tight hug.

“Sorry for not telling you that you weren’t the only alien on the team besides Allura and Coran.”  He paused. “I… I was scared… I still am scared… But…” He pulled away from the hug and looked Keith in the eyes.  “It’s better with you here to understand.”

The moment was interrupted with a cough from Pidge as the other paladins seemed to relax.

“Sorry to interrupt your bonding moment but we’ve kind of got a mission to fulfill.” The green paladin peeked around the two to look at the witch's body.  “What are we gonna do now that she’s dead?” Lance shrugged.

“The Galra’s two most powerful leaders may have fallen but we've still got the rest of the empire to fight.  Even without a leader, there will surely be a rebellion.” Shiro nodded.

“For now, let’s just get that quintessence and get out of here.”  The paladins nodded and moved to leave the room. Lance looked back at the body one last time before sighing.  Keith turned towards him.

“How do you think Allura’s going to react to this?”  Lance shrugged and tried not to look too upset. It obviously failed because Keith furrowed his brows and grabbed Lance’s arm.  “Lance. Even if Allura acts the same way to you as she did around me when I first realized I was Galra, you're still you. She can't change that.”  Lance looked down.

“I… I get that, yeah.  I’m just…” He looked up, shame apparent in his eyes.  “I  _ lied _ , Keith.  I told them, and all of you that I was  _ human _ , even though I  _ knew _ that I wasn't.”  Your scenario is different.  You had no idea, and frankly you don't even look like a Galra!  Well, except for the singular mark on your cheek. You aren't full Galra.   _ I, _ on the other hand, am not only full Altean, but I’m the son of that crazy witch!  How do you think Allura’s going to feel about that?! Your mom was on the rebellion’s side, but mine was literally Zarkon's most trusted!  I’m just- I…” He sighed and ran his hands down his face in agony. “I just don’t really want to see Allura right now…”

Keith nodded.  “Hey, it’s okay.  I understand.” He looked to the end of the hallway.  “We should go.” Lance nodded and the two jogged down the hall.

After a few moments of silence, Lance spoke up again.  “When did you get so good at cheering people up? Last time I came to you with my problems you told me to leave the math to Pidge, which, if I’m honest, is a pretty bad way of cheering someone up.  No offense.” Keith shrugged as they jogged down the hall.

“I think I’ve been learning from you.  Ever since the Kuron incident, I’ve watched you try and bring back the happiness to the team, even though I think it actually got to you the worst.”  He looked at Lance. “You’re really something, you know?”

Lance laughed.  “Thank you, Keith.”


End file.
